elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elemental Warriors Lore
The information on this page is “player-written”. It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. ' ' Origins: The Warriors formed in a land far from Elysium called Thun, an snowy mountain area that is surrounded by the sea. Two kingdoms laid upon them and were in a type of war setting with each other. The kingdom of Light and the kingdom of Darkness were both formed of humans, elves, and many other races. The Lord of Darkness formed a group of powerful elemental warriors of various races to kill the king of Light. His own son, the King of Light’s oldest son, and four others. They gained access to the kingdom of Light and when they arrived to kill the king, they saw the Darkness lord had already killed the King of Light which sent the warriors into a fury and used their magic to banish the Lord of Darkness away. They went on their own ways but stayed in contact until the days they have passed, their powers were passed on to their children. ' ' Magical abilities: The warriors were formed of Darkness, Light, Water, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. Each of the warriors are weak and strong against the other on a magical level and what their surroundings are. They are all weak to unholy/holy magics that are cast at them. EX. Water will out power all of the elements around a large body of water ' ' Warriors themselves: Darkness; Ciemnos Shadow; resembles a human mage with long coal black hair and eyes''' ' '''Light'; Lekki Ray; resembles a human paladin with short blond hair and green eyes''' ' '''Water'; Ula Jewel; resembles an halfling(Human/Elf) with long blue hair and dark blue eyes''' ' '''Fire'; Ogien Smoke; resembles a human thief/assassin with medium red hair and orange eyes Earth; Ziemia Green; resembles an elf with short light brown hair and bright baby blue eyes''' ' '''Lightning'; Blyska Fang; resembles a human light mage with short white/silver hair and red eyes ' ' Before they all had passed away, the warriors would have put a curse upon their abilities to those who had only access to the deepest level of understanding of oneself to unlock this said power. Through the ages of Ula’s power, it somehow got back to Thun and turned into Ice. The Warrior of Ula’s bloodline would get the able to control both Ice and water. ' ' Descendants of The Warriors: ' ' Elizabeth ‘Eli’ Zennix (DarkEclipic) is a Werepire that is from the country of Thun, she had a twin brother from her mother Elizabeth and father Quincy Zennix. Through the years on finding out her powers, her father disliked her and even hated her for getting the Werepire power than her brother Anthony. Around the age of six her brother was killed my Quincy in the mistake that he thought Anthony was Eli, he had given her a nasty scar across her face and banished her from the family pack. ' ' She traveled around and found an woolf elf named Deanir, they bonded for six years until she came home to find him dead by Quincy’s hands once again. She ran off to the closest docks and got on the first boat that was leaving, heading towards Aria in Elysium, and haven’t seen her father since. She is now 21 and is currently undergoing a powerful and hurting process to make her a pure Warrior in her Goddess eyes of a Werewolf Ice Warrior, taking the vampire out of her bloodline once and for all to stop the curse of her father to stop spreading. ' ' People have said that she would travel to Ro’ark and Dunta from time to time to see old and new friends she had made along the way! She is also a holder of a ‘Pack’ or Tribe called Seasons and all is welcomed to join no matter the race or background. *the other warriors are not known at this time*